A Shoulder and A Snore
by surforst
Summary: While Kim naps Ron chats. [OneShot]


_"How on earth are you ever going to explain in terms of chemistry and physics so important a biological phenomenon as first love"_  
-- Albert Einstein 

**A Shoulder and A Snore**

I.

Ron shifted slightly allowing the red head leaning against his shoulder to fall into a more comfortable position. Smiling down at his red headed best friend Ron sat back listening to her light snores. She'd of course kill him if he ever mentioned the fact that she snored but he enjoyed it none the less. It was always comforting after a mission to hear it after all it was a sign they were ok. She never slept on a return mission when either he or she was hurt. She especially didn't sleep when he was hurt.

His attention turned from her when he saw motion out of the corner of his eyes. Looking up he saw an older man walk out of the cockpit in front moving towards the bench on the other side of the plane. The man's black hair was already graying but his green eyes shone with amusement when he looked in their direction. Adjusting the glasses on his face he smiled at the two before taking his sit. Picking up a paper he began to read as Ron studied his uniform noting that the man's rank was that of Major. He was probably stuck hitching a ride back with the kids after Wade has requested a ride for them. Hopefully they weren't inconveniencing the guy too much or Kim would be upset again. She didn't like to bother people after all.

Turning his attention back to Kim he sat back and just looked at her. Of all the things he liked to do this ranked up there but it was more of a guilty pleasure. Of course he'd never tell Kim about it, after all how do you tell your best friend that you looked at her as she slept. Not something that came up well in conversation but he did it anyway.

Staring he noted the way her red hair shone in the dim lighting of the plane's cabin. The soft texture of her skin and redness of her lips. He always wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips and have her slim arms wrap around him. The fact was Ron was now at the age of sixteen taller then his friend but it was only at times like this that he was really able to notice. Bad posture always took a few inches off him and Kim just seemed to radiate a presence that made her seem bigger. When she slept though she was ever bit of the young teenage girl she really was. Small and fragile but full of strength that astounded Ron to this day. He had to admit he was in love with not only her strength but the parts of her that she viewed as weak. Her quirks and habits included.

"Careful lad someone might accuse you of having impure thoughts about your friend there." Ron's head snapped up as he looked at the Major in front of him.

"Excuse me?" Ron's first instinct was to pull away from Kim but he fought it down after all she deserved to rest.

"Well I noticed you staring at her from over her and I might not be the brightest man alive but it doesn't take a genius to figure out you have feelings for her. You tell her yet?"

Ron smiled weakly at that. "Me tell The Kim Possible I like her. Sorry sir but she's just a friend."

"And you're just her sidekick?"

"Partner..." Ron and the Major looked at the young girl who had just murmured in her sleep. Ron listened for a second before confirming by the way she was breathing that she was still asleep. He did know after all how she was when she was asleep and she could never pull one past him. He'd know her too long for that.

He looked back at the Major as the man continued to chuckle. Seeing Ron the man continued the conversation. "I see the young lady has a differing opinion on that matter. Ever consider she might on the other issue?"

Ron laughed this time though not very loudly and with the noticeable lack any humor as well. "I'm sure KP can do better then me. After all I bet you don't even know who I am."

The man actually looked surprise at that. "You think I don't know who you are? You're kidding right?"

Ron shook his head as a sad smile came across his face. "People know Kim not me. I bet you don't even know my name."

Ron smiled as the older man scratched his head looking at him. "Alright I'll bite. Your name is Ron Stoppable a sixteen year old kid who is currently enrolled in Middleton High. Your best friend, since Pre-K mind you, is Kim Possible who you regularly go on missions with. Saving the world and various other activities take place during these missions and on your free time you enjoy eating Nacos I believe. Your both part of the cheer squad with Kim being the head cheerleader and you being the Mascot. You have a pet mole rabbit named Rufus who also helps out on missions and your favorite phrase is 'Booyah'. Am I correct so far?"

Ron nodded as he stared at the man in complete shock at this. "Yeah except Rufus is a naked mole rat. How do you know that?"

The man was staring at Ron as he scratched his chin. "Naked Mole Rat? I'll keep that in mind anyway it's not hard to find out. My daughter talks about you guys all the time and I have read the interviews Kim has given. When they do actually write about you and quote from her it's usually good stuff. Otherwise they just talk nonsense I tend to ignore after all you'd think profession reporters could get your name right. Sad world we live in when people can't even do that."

Ron frowned at that as he looked at the man. "Last I checked those interviews don't have a lot about me. I always figured Kim just didn't want to talk about me that much."

This time the Major looked totally shocked at him. The older man shook his head slowly and pointed at the girl. "You mean she never told you what she said during those interviews?" Ron shook his head. "I see. You read that article about her in People's Magazine?"

Ron shook his head. The older man cleared his throat. "Well anyway I know the guy who actually interviewed Kim for that one. Talked about her life and he said that most of her stuff involved you. Well when he submitted the article the editor sent it back and told him to trim out most of the parts concerning you. Apparently according to my friend the editor felt people don't want to read about the 'sidekick' but the hero instead. Doesn't she ever check back up on these stories to notice they edit what she says?"

Ron looked back at Kim and smiled at that one. "Well KP doesn't like to read the articles about her. Says they'd make her all big headed and stuff."

The Major chuckled at that one. "Doesn't want to get all stuck up so she doesn't read her own interviews. Nice."

"That's KP."

The older man laughed again at that and looked down briefly checking his watch. He looked back at Ron and smiled. "About another hour and we should be over Middleton. Now about that original question."

"Which was?"

"Why don't you tell the girl you like her?"

Ron looked back down at Kim and sighed at that. "It's just kind of sad that the loser would ever think the heroine would want him. I mean you get that stuff in Hollywood but bon-diggity stuff like that doesn't happen in real life. Trust me Kim isn't interested."

"But you've never asked her. How can you be sure?"

Ron shifted slightly not wanting to disturb the sleeping girl leaning against him. Looking down at her he thought about that question for a bit before looking back up. "Do you think she'd want to go out with a guy like me?"

"A loyal steadfast friend who sticks by her side no matter what. A hero who risks his own life to selflessly save the world. All this and you can cook. Sure I'd say she would."

Ron looked back at Kim thinking over that statement. "If I say I'll consider it will you drop the subject?"

"If you want young man, just remember one thing. Your worth is not determined by what those other people say it's determined by what those around you think. Just a bit of advice my father gave me once and I think you could use it. Just think about it and maybe you'll finally get the courage to ask."

Ron nodded settling his head back. He had things to think about but that wasn't one of them. Mr. B was after all threatening a pop quiz at the moment and he had to figure out a way to study for that and level up his character. Things like his place in the world could wait.

II.

Kim came awake as she was gently shaken. Protesting the unpleasant prospect of lifting herself up from the warm presence she was leaning against she snuggled in closer. Breathing in slightly she enjoyed the familiar smell and her nose crinkled as a wet object started to be applied to her face. The wet object trailed down her cheek and then left as another cold object started to push against her face slightly. Giggling she swatted at it but missed.

"Um...KP time to rise and shine." Opening her eyes Kim looked up into two dark eyes and a furry pink nose. Frowning her brain tried to place the image.

"Rufus? Since when can you talk?" The little pink guy waved enthusiastically at her before leaning down again and gently licking her face. Surprised she sat back up and looked over at a smiling Ron.

"Morning KP. We're almost over the drop zone and the Ron-man going to need this shoulder back if he's going to make it in time." Looking down he sighed. "Though having another class with Mr. B is not on my top list of things to do. I'm telling you the man hates me!"

Kim looked at Ron trying to clear her still sleep fogged mind. She was tired and exhausted from all the missions lately and could have used a few more hours of sleep. Yawning she stretched slightly noticing Ron glance over at her. 'Was he checking me out?" Shaking her head clear Kim rejected that ridiculous idea. To Ron she was just a friend.

Looking back over at the blond she smiled slightly. "Mr. Barkin doesn't hate you Ron. It's all in your head."

"I'm telling you KP it's the look. I'll never live it down and he'll never forgive me for it."

Kim sighed at that looking around the cabin. "Ron not the look again." She noticed an older solider leaning back and watching the two with a smile on his face. "Hello sir." She smiled at the older man always wanting to put her best foot forward.

"Good morning Ms. Possible. I trust you slept well?" Kim nodded at that as she yawned yet again. The older man chuckled lightly at this. "Well regardless we're almost over the drop zone. How about you two get ready after all school is too important to be late for."

Kim stifled yet another yawn as she reached for her chute. She was interrupted though as the man cleared his throat. "Oh by the way before I forget I have a small favor I'd like to ask you two." Reaching into his pocket he took out a small photo and a pen before standing up and walking their way. "You don't mind signing this do you? My daughter is a big fan and she assumes since I work for Uncle Sam that I'm bound to meet you two. Now that I have she'd never forgive me if I didn't at least try."

Kim smiled as she took the photo from him. "It'd be my pleasure. What's your daughter's name?"

"Jessica but I just call her Jessie for short. She's about three years younger then you two so I'm dealing with the whole teenage angst thing at the moment. This will hopefully keep her happy for a few days and give me and my wife some peace. Though I'm not too hopeful of that." The older man grinned as he stood back watching.

Kim smiled as she looked down at the photo. Blinking she realized it was one of her and Ron together in their mission clothes. Most of the time she'd sign photos of only herself and it was nice to see one with Ron. She also remembered when that was taken and she had always liked that picture. Signing quickly she made to hand it back to him but he instead pointed towards Ron. "If I don't get Mr. Stoppable signature too she'd really kill me. She's a very big fan of his after all. Even thinks he's cute and all. My wife says it's the ears mostly." Kim blushed slightly at that as she handed it to an excited Ron. Turning she buried herself in her equipment trying to hid the fact that she had thought along similar lines herself. It was just something about those ears.

Ron was now happily talking away with the older man as Kim made finally adjustments to her chute. Putting her helmet on she turned with Ron's equipment and started to do the same despite a few of his protest. If she wasn't careful he was liable to forget to secure some vital strap and she'd have to perform some mid air rescue like that one time. Lucky for them that hot air balloon had been nearby. Finished she patted him on the back, a little low but she allowed herself that guilty pleasure, and smiled. "There all done."

"Thanks KP. Well been a pleasure Major but we got to go."

Smiling the older man stood up and stuck out his hand. "It's been a pleasure riding with you two. You're both true heroes in my book." Kim formed an instant liking of this older man at the way he shook Ron's hand. It was a handshake full of equal respect, something she wasn't used to seeing people give Ron. It was nice to see.

"It was nice meeting you too sir." She grinned as she shook his hand before heading to the doorway. She had to admit this had put her in a good mode despite her rather tired state. It always ticked her off the way some of her rides treated Ron like he didn't exist. After all he sat right next to her but they dismissed him like that. Ron for his part had forbidden Kim from arguing his case after the time a ride had canceled on them for doing just that. Not that it was Kim fault since the man had referred to Ron as the 'help'. What did he expect?

'Though Ron banning me from shouting at those people bothers me slightly.' Kim didn't like being told what to do but even she had to admit it was practical. Though thoughts of what Ron would do if she didn't listen to him suddenly filled her head. Blushing even more she opened up the door and allowed the blast of air to hit her. Turning back she motioned to Ron. "You first."

"Nah KP ladies fir..." He never finished that line as the Major gave him a gentle shove out the door on his own.

Kim looked down as Ron fell away from the plan before turning to the Major. "What gives!" Her good mood was now gone as she looked at him a grimace on her face and her hands raised to strike.

"Sorry Ma'am but I just figured I should say this without the boy present." Kim blinked at that not knowing what to say. Smiling the Major continued. "Just remember Ms. Possible nothing will ever happen if you don't act." With that he moved quicker then Kim expected and she soon let out a startled yelp and followed Ron down to Middleton.

III.

Chuckling Kevin closed the door of the plane after watching the red and blond headed kids chutes deploy. He had to admit pushing them out of the airplane might have been uncalled for but it was a guilty pleasure of his. One he'd picked up from his superior officer who had done the same to him.

Stretching Kevin made some adjustments to his uniform before sitting back down on the bench near the door. Taking out the photo they had given him he inspected it quickly. Smiling he put it back as leaned back in his sit. "Well that's two down now all I have to do it get Drakken and Shego to sign a couple of photos for me. Honestly I don't know what my daughter sees in those two."

Sighing he took out a phone hitting the required numbers without even looking. He was used to it by now and could operate this phone in pitch dark. He had on numerous occasion at that. Raising it to his ear he listened till he heard the other line pick up. "The seed has been planted." With that he hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket.

"Well tax payer money well spent if I do say so myself." At this comment he allowed himself to really laugh but only for a moment. He wanted to get those sport scores he was interested in.

_The End._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Another crazy story by Surforst. Anyway this is mostly to allow me to sort through a few ideas that have been running through my head. Kind of a way to organize my thoughts in a story form. I just threw some K/R into it and called it done. Hope you liked it but if you didn't just talk to my agent. She's the brown little object that tends to keep my floors clean and wags her tail as she watches car go by. She's not very good at her job but hey it's the best I can afford.

Anyway status of things. The Gundam and Tenchi Fusion stories have been plotted out to the next chapter. Unfortunately school is going to keep me from updating them till probably after next week. On other fronts I got a plan for one more chapter of the Ah My Goddess fusion at the moment and who knows I could add even more chapters. Heart and Mind last chapter has been redone on paper and is just waiting to be written. I think it works better then the one that has been bothering me of late. I got various one-shots also in the work and some crazy stories I want to introduce when I get some time. For right now though I got midterms so only expect a one-shot or two to come out. Sorry school is beating me over the head at the moment.

Anyway as always I hope you enjoy this story and I encourage you all to check out my other works. As well as those I favorite after all if I think its good then it must be. Right? Well please leave a review and if you sign it you'll get a personal reply. If you doubt me test it out I don't lie. Most of the time anyway. Till the next story.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP.


End file.
